The incidence of GERD has increased recently. The main symptoms of GERD are heartburn and mucosal breaks in the esophagus. Although it is a benign disease, GERD is accompanied by serious pain, and often requires treatment. The main cause of GERD is decreased function of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) at the bottom of the esophagus followed by reflux of acid into the esophagus.
GERD is usually treated by administration of acid secretion controlling agents such as proton-pump inhibitors. Moderate GERD will improve and may be treated completely by medication. If, however, the LES function is damaged seriously or if anatomic problems such as hiatal hernias exist, treatment with medication is less effective, and becomes costly over an extended period of time.
Therefore, cases of serious GERD are often treated surgically. Effective surgical methods—including Nissen fundoplication or the Toupet method—are known and applied widely. With this method, the LES is wrapped by the stomach wall to improve its function.
This method has been proven highly effective. Recently, laparoscopic surgery techniques were used with this method as a less invasive treatment. Because there are many patients, and GERD is a benign disease, these less invasive treatments are desirable.